For the Trouble
by AwakeningEden
Summary: Gamma Squad infiltrates a bar. With fake mustaches. That's pretty much it.


"La'gann, you sure this is going to work?" Jaime asked as he stroked his fake facial hair, unsure of how to feel about this whole scenario.

"Yeah, man, this will totally work!" La'gann replied, although he didn't have much to complain about. He was sporting the new watch that Dr. Strange had built for him to go out and "explore the world." It was able to alter his appearance into almost anything he wanted. Currently, he took on the appearance of a 24 year old Caucasian male with a goatee and hair down to his shoulders.

Tim thought he looked cool. Jaime thought he looked like a tool.

"Got the IDs and everything, didn't we?" La'gann questioned his friend. "And this is supposed Icicle Jr.'s favorite place to hang out! All we have to do is get him drunk enough to spill the secrets to where the League of Shadows new base is and we are a go-go!"

"Should we really be doing this?" Tim fidgeted behind them. If anyone was going to caught, it was going to be his poor soul. "I'm not sure Nightwing would approve."

"Come on Tim, this for Gamma pride!" La'gann reassured him. "If we found one secret base before, we can do it again!"

"You do know that was luck, right?" Jaime countered, crossing his arms but still keeping a hold of his fake mustache. "This requires skill."

"Just what we have," La'gann smirked and started walking up to the bar, ID in hand.

Jaime heard Tim gulp from behind him and sighed. This was going to be a long night. He could practically hear the Scarab screaming this was a terrible idea.

Oh, that's right. _He was._

_Abort this mission. The green-skinned comrade is an imbecile and should be terminated soon,_ the Scarab's mechanical voice rang in Jaime's ears. _It would be much more beneficial if we waited out this Icicle Jr and fought him outside the bar and away from civilians._

"Oh, thinking about civilians?" Jaime smiled, happy his teachings about human decency were finally paying off. "Good boy."

_I am not a good boy,_ the Scarab almost seemed to whine.

Jaime dismissed his comment as he walked up to the doorman blocking their way.

"Hey," La'gann nodded to the doorman and handed him his ID. The doorman gave him and the piece of plastic a quick look over before bobbing his head to the side, allowing him entrance.

"Thanks chum!" La'gann smiled wide, and gave the other two a wink before going into the bar.

"Alright you two," the doorman stretched out his hand. "IDs, please."

The pair took the fake IDs out of their pockets and for the first time since they had got here, Jaime was nervous. What if they found out that ID was fake? What would happen? Would he go to jail? Would they call his parents? Oh man, how could he ever explain to Milagro why he done this? What if -

"Alright," the man gave them back their IDs, "Enjoy the bar. Tonight's a two for one bar special."

"Uh…" Jaime blinked before shaking his head. _Don't you dare give yourself away. Act like a typical 21 year-old!_ "Thanks, man."

"Yeah, thanks for that!" Tim squeaked, causing the doorman to quirk an eyebrow. Tim panicked and blurted out, "Sorry, allergies!" before scrambling into the bar before Jaime.

"Weird fellow," the doorman said.

"Tell me about it," Jaime replied, walking into the bar.

The bar was lively and loud, and Jaime scanned the area for any familiar villainous faces. He had encountered Icicle Jr. once and he had seen his normal face, but that had been almost six months from now. What if he got a haircut or had plastic surgery or -

"Hey, I asked around," La'gann slapped Jaime on the shoulder. "Cameron isn't here. They say he usually plays pool in the back every Friday. That means will have to come back in a few days from now."

"Are you kidding? Come back?" Jaime spun around and edged close to La'gann's face. "We barely got out of the Cave this time around. And Friday is typically movie night. And I have a date. How do you expect me to cancel my date and - "

"I'm sure Cassie will understand - " Jaime shoved his hand up, close to La'gann's face.

"No, you don't get it," Jaime started. "This would be the third time I've cancelled on her. You know how little patience she has. She'll blow up half the cave if I cancel on her again!"

"But Bluuuueee," La'gann whined, trying his hardest to pout, "This could be our big break into Alpha!"

"I don't care about that kind of stuff," Jaime waved him off. "The only reason I even came was so I know you don't get Tim into trouble."

La'gann scratched his head. "Wait, where is Tim?"

The two looked around to the bar until Jaime caught sight of his comrade and groaned. There Tim was, taking a shot of liquor, a group of motorcycle men hooting and hollering, a string of three shot glasses next to it.

"Oh no," Jaime said. "Batman is going to kill me."

"It's always the quiet ones," La'gann commented before hooting and hollering himself. "Yeah, party time!"

They were kicked out an hour later.

080808080

Bart sighed, his barren room doing little to occupy him. Here he was, three days into his "stay" at the Team's base and he was bored out of his mind. Never mind that he had no idea if he changed the future regardless if he saved his grandfather. So many little, new things could have popped up in his absence. In retrospect, he could have made it worst.

"Ugh, this is so not crash!" he grumbled, pounding his fists against the bed. "This isn't crash at all!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to take a turn into the past," a voice slurred from outside of his bedroom. Bart sat up and noticed Tim Drake, his eyes shielded behind dark sunglasses. He was leaning against the door frame, his posture rather lax for someone so usually uptight. "Did you ever care to think about the consequences?"

"Ah, it's you," Bart decided it was best to avoid the question. He felt a tension build between them and Bart realized that he probably hadn't forgiven him for kicking his butt on his turf a few weeks back. "Look, I'm super bored and I was wondering what's there to do in a retro place like this."

"Nothing much. Except…" it was faint, but Bart could just make out the sluggish grin beginning to stretch across Tim's face. "Sparing. You could always spar. It's how you get better and it's a good way to past the time."

"Great!" Bart leapt off the bed and zipped towards Tim. "So, who's my competition for the day?"

This time, Bart couldn't miss the smirk, "Oh, that would be me."

080808080

So, who'd you guys think would win - intoxicated!Tim or bored!Bart (my money is always on the drunk to be honest...)


End file.
